Trapped
by LyleRay
Summary: Sequel to Abandoned. Dean has submitted to Sam as his Alpha and the Omega is pregnant with their first child. The Omega world remains a dark and scary place and now they are facing a new threat. Alpha/Omega MPREG Wincest
1. Chapter 1

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Winchesters and other SPN characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW. This story is being written for Entertainment only, not money

**Trapped**

Chapter 1

**Safe at Home**

**A/N**: This story is the sequel to Abandoned. You might want to read that first to understand how we got here.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Dean tried to roll over to relieve the pain in his back but it was like trying to roll over on a bowling ball. His pregnant gut kept him pinned.

He reached out to see if Sam was still in their bed. Maybe his Alpha could help him up. But Sam's side of the bed was cold and empty. He moaned and slid his ass over to the side of the mattress and braced his feet on the floor. Using his elbows he managed to push himself to his feet then leaned back in the typical pregnant poise.

Leading with his gut he braced one hand on his aching back and held on to the bed post with the other one. All he wanted to do was make it to the bathroom before he pissed himself. There was a ripple over his belly and his unborn son scored a direct hit on Dean's bladder, lending a sense of urgency to the whole bathroom plan. He moaned again. The damn bathroom seemed so far away he gave serious thought to just pissing on the floor.

Pounding footsteps on the stairs signaled Sam's imminent arrival and the bedroom door flew open.

"Good, you're up, finally." Sam grimaced.

Dean sighed, "Just get me to the bathroom or there's going to be a big wet spot to clean up."

Sam grabbed his Omega around the chest, relieving the stress on Dean's back and hustled him out of the room and down the hall.

"God, how much longer is this going to go on?" Dean complained. He sat down on the toilet thankfully.

Sam was just outside the door, monitoring the sounds his Omega made. If there were any sudden unexpected noises that might indicated his very pregnant brother was in trouble Sam wanted to be right there.

"Hey, you're the one who is two weeks late." Sam answered. "It seems to me that the whole thing is up to you."

"It's not like I planned this, damn it." Dean growled.

Sam stood in the hallway, one hand on the wall holding him up and he yawned. "I know it's not your fault. Dr. Mike said sometimes the first kid hangs on. It's not unusual. But it'll be over soon. It has to be. Dr. Mike can make the kid come if you want."

Dean finished his business and stood up. Damn it was embarrassing to have to pee sitting down, especially now that Sammy knew, but he hadn't seen his dick in months and even if he could find it he might not be able to aim it. In addition, there were other new parts of his anatomy that he couldn't even reach. Sam had inspected Dean's newly formed birth canal when Dean had freaked out at loosing something they later found out was called the mucus plug about a week ago.

Dean's OB/GYN. Dr. Mike Roarer had explained to Sam that Dean's newly formed birth canal was a permanent addition. The Omega vagina grew along with the first baby.

"Well, it's good that the man talks these things over with you, at least. I don't think he believes I speak English." Dean complained.

"Come on, Dean." Sam said. "I can't change the world for you. The doctor is required to ask permission of the Alpha for everything. He's not going to ask you first. Anyway, I was coming up to get you out of bed. We have an appointment in an hour and if you want to eat you need to do it pretty quick."

Dean had gone into heat a week after being reunited with his little brother and got pregnant immediately. There was no denying it; the symptoms had come on so fast. He had become lethargic and moody. He had months of morning sickness and had lost weight in his first trimester.

Bobby Singer had obtained fake documents for Dean so he and Sam could be legally married and they had stood in front of a justice of the peace with Dean three months pregnant. Bobby had made all the arrangements and kept them on track. After all, the groom was only sixteen years old and the Omega was not expected to be capable of anything other than bending over.

Bobby set up the wedding, made the initial appointments with Dean's OB/GYN and found the tattoo parlor to do the Widow's Mark tattoo around Dean's left bicep. Bobby and Sam were doing everything possible to keep Dean safe.

Even so other Alphas came sniffing around when Dean was out in public. Dean had a collar and a leash and they used it whether he was out with Bobby or with Sam. Dean had faced the necessity of the demeaning Omega leash. After all, Sam was a teenager, a huge teenager, but at sixteen he was gawky and colt like and wasn't scaring anybody off. Bobby was a tough old bastard but an Alpha enticed by Dean's smell could easily overlook the gleam in the old guy's eyes.

In addition Dean didn't want his family hurt fighting off some lust driven Alpha. Going out in public was a big decision. Dean was attractive, pretty and proven fertile. Even with his widow's mark and expanding waist line he was still worth top dollar. He had been horrified to find out that the vagina made him worth even more.

Dean had hidden away on the back end of Bobby's property for years. He had no idea what would have happened to him without Bobby's help. The world of an Omega had become only marginally better in the past half-decade and Dean had become reconciled to living in the shadows. He still hunted with Bobby when the old Hunter needed back up and he worked the phones for Bobby and helped with the auto repairs in partial payment of the man's support.

In addition, Bobby had driven John Winchester off the property with a loaded gun when John tried to take Sam to fill Dean's place in the hunt. At the time Sam had only been twelve years old and Dean had begged Bobby to keep his little brother safe. Bobby had become Sam's legal guardian after proving abandonment on John's part. John hadn't even shown up for the court dates nor had he tried to say he was contributing to Sam's support. All in all, the judge had felt strongly that Bobby was the more stable adult in Sam's young life.

Shortly after Sam's sixteenth birthday Bobby had revealed that Dean was not, as John had claimed, dead by werewolf. Bobby had explained to Sam that Dean was the first son that John Winchester had abandoned; that John Winchester had abused his oldest son and left him to die at the infamous "Omega Run".

Now Sam was involved in keeping Dean hidden away. Not only from John Winchester but also from every Alpha who felt that Omegas were less than human. The 'common knowledge' accepted by their society and enshrined in the law was that Omegas could be owned. They were good only as sex slaves and child bearers. Their function was to keep house for their Alpha who could do as he pleased with their bodies, even sell them at public auctions.

Sam and Dean's reconcilement had moved fairly quickly from the embrace of long lost brothers to the call of Omega to Alpha. Sam was only sixteen but tall and strong and decidedly an Alpha. He was well past the age of change when a previously undefined male could potentially present as an Omega.

Now they were married and their relationship swung back and forth. At one time they were older and little brother and Dean would call the shots. When hormones came to the fore and Dean descended into heat then Sam became the controlling Alpha. It was a complicated relationship, balanced upon a fulcrum of body chemistry and ego. Dean would die to protect his little brother from evil and Sam would kill anyone who tried to take Dean away.

Now the relationship was about to add another puzzle piece with the impending birth of their son. They had offered to leave Bobby's house when Dean became pregnant and Bobby had become offended. The older Hunter said that he regarded them as his family and if they left him he would be alone again. He offered to protect them and aid them in any way that he could if they would stay with him.

Sam was still attending school and hoped to carry on to college but that was still in the future and now he had responsibilities, his married partner and his child. There was a University in Sioux Falls and even a Law School. Sam hoped to pass the South Dakota bar and become a Hunter's lawyer. God knows, the Hunter community could certainly use one.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Dr. Mike's waiting room was full of pregnant Omegas. One side was reserved for Omegas with their Alphas. Most Alphas treated their pregnant Omegas respectfully, allowing them to sit beside their Alpha and remove their leashes here in a more or less private situation. Most of those Omegas had the 'Window's Mark' tattoo, signifying marriage but there were other pairs where the Omega was not marked as married.

Some of those pairs were comfortable with each other but some Alphas blatantly displayed an 'owned' Omega. These Omegas were treated like pets. They were collared and leashed and some were only allowed to sit on the floor beside their Alpha. Sam placed a hand on Dean's arm when Dean showed how disgusted he was at these displays of ownership.

"Don't start trouble, Dean." Sam whispered in his brother's ear. "Let's just get through this and out of here without starting a fight."

The other end of the doctor's waiting room was an actual pen, with windows that had wire embedded in the glass. This was where the state protected Omegas waited their turn. These were pregnant Omegas who lived in homes supported by the state. They were brought in by bus with handlers in charge. A lot of them were rape victims.

There were a few older Omegas scattered in the crowd. These were usually Omegas too old to be attractive any longer and dumped on the state by their alphas when they became pregnant. Some of these men had as many as a half dozen children already and they had no idea where those children might be since the child was the property of either their Alpha or the state. The babies were routinely taken from a state supported Omega at birth and put out for adoption. The Omega had no right to their own children and most never heard about the child again.

The older Omegas were not commonly seen since most Omegas eventually, after fighting their fate for years, found the only way out of the hell they lived in day by day was suicide. The suicide rate of Omegas was ridiculous and was a contributing factor to the black market trade in young, healthy and attractive examples.

The strict law against Omegas owning weapons was partially to protect the Alphas that preyed on them and partially the entirely ineffective effort of legislatures to address the problem of Omega suicides. The Omega life was the dark, ugly underbelly of their corrupted society.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Their turn finally came and they were escorted back to an examination room. A female nurse entered with them and asked Sam to get Dean ready for the examination. After handing over a paper shirt and a matching sheet she left. Dean stripped completely and climbed on to the examination table with Sam's help. Dean lay on the table while Sam dressed him in the shirt and covered his legs with the sheet. It was chilly in the room and Dean turned his head to the side to see his brother.

"I really hate this." He said. "I'm cold and naked and embarrassed and I don't want that bastard to come in here and poke and prod me. Why are we here again?"

Calmly Sam responded, placing his hand on his brother's pregnant belly. Dean immediately slapped Sam's hand away. "We're here to make sure that everything is OK with you, Dean. Pease try to behave. We don't need any trouble."

"Why can't we see someone else? I really don't trust this guy."

Sam sighed. "Bobby did the best he could for us. He wanted us to go to Dr. Porter but the old man is partially retired. Bobby is leaning on him to see to your delivery personally but right now we're stuck with Dr. Mike."

The door opened and the young doctor stepped in. He didn't even glance at Dean, his eyes were on a patient file and when he did finally look up, he looked at Sam.

"Alright now, Mr. Winchester; let's take a look at how your son is coming along Tell," the doctor looked at the file again, "tell Dean to put his feet in the stirrups and slide toward me."

Sam reached over Dean's body to help him find the stirrups then pushed his heavy body closer to the doctor.

The Doctor flipped a little light on in the middle of a mirror like device on his head and pulled a tray full of instruments closer to him. The next few minutes were full of little noises of approval from the doctor and groaning sounds from Dean. Dean held on to Sam's hand and squeezed every time the doctor made a move that seemed to hurt.

"What are you doing to him?" Sam asked. "Why is he acting like it hurts?"

"It very likely does hurt." Dr. Mike replied. "But I need to get a good look at the cervix to try and see if there is any dilation at all. Has he been complaining of pain? Any indication of contractions? "

"No, nothing like that," Sam replied. "Why don't you ask him?"

Dr. Mike stared at Sam. "I don't speak to the Omegas." He answered. "Most Alphas don't like it and most Omegas can't answer me with the detail that I want."

"Ok, we're done." The doctor said. "Tell him to get dressed and I would like to talk to you in my office. Leave Dean to wait here until I give you a report.

The doctor left the room and Sam helped Dean off the table. "The faster I go see what he wants to say, the faster we can get out of here." Sam said. "Do you agree?"

"Go on, you can tell me about the state of my own body later on." Dean started dressing. "I'll be right here."

Sam followed the doctor down the hall to his office. Dr. Mike held the door for Sam to enter then closed it behind them and went to his desk chair.

"Now Sam, I want to you know that everything is just fine. You son is ready to be born and it's not unusual for an Omega's first child to be a bit late." The doctor leaned back and placing his fingertips together he stared at Sam.

"Good," Sam responded. "Is there anything else?

"Yes, there is. How did you end up married to that Omega?" Dr. Mike went on.

"What?" Sam sat up straight. "What do you mean?"

The doctor started tapping his fingertips together. "You are young, really young. What 17, 18 years old?"

"I'll be 17 in November" Sam answered. "Why?"

"Dean is older than you. I was just wondering how a young guy like you, just starting out in life ended up saddled with an Omega so young."

"I don't think that is really any of your business," Sam responded angrily.

Dr. Mike lifted his head and stared straight into Sam's eyes. "I just wanted to inform you of some choices you might not know about. Your Omega, Dean, he's very good looking and in great shape. He is just about perfect, very desirable and worth a lot of money; a lot of money that maybe a young guy like you could use for your future."

"Didn't you notice that we are married?" Sam said in an icy voice.

The doctor shrugged. "Those tattoos are removed pretty easily. That wouldn't be an impediment to a sale."

Sam stood up and slammed his hands down on the doctor's desk. "What are you suggesting, that I sell Dean?"

"What I am suggesting is that after the baby is born that, yes, you sell Dean. More specifically, you sell Dean to me. He is proven fertile and his vagina is perfectly formed. He is pretty much the ultimate in Omegas and you might as well cash in while he's worth so much. From here on out each pregnancy will decrease his value."

Sam went to leave the office. "I think we are done here and we don't want to see you again. We want Dr. Porter to do the delivery. There shouldn't be a problem with that, right?'

Sam slammed the door behind him and stomped off down the hallway to get Dean out of this office.

Behind the angry Hunter Dr. Roarer considered just how much money was walking out of his exam room. He was used to buying Omegas from the state after they delivered but they were pretty much run-of-the-mills Omegas. This Dean was the top of the line and the doctor could feel the money in his hands. The kid was protective but he was very young.

He thought about his black market buyers. He might be able to get some help in getting Dean away from Sam one way or another.


	2. Chapter 2- The Delivery

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Winchesters and other SPN characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW. This story is being written for Entertainment only, not money

**Trapped**

Chapter 2 – The Delivery

It was the middle of the night. After a tough day of dragging his body around Dean had laid down right after dinner and couldn't find the energy to even roll over. He lay on his left side, like he was supposed to, with a pillow between his knees to take some of the tension off his back. All day he what been nagged by a reoccurring pain that started at his spine then traveled around his waist. Sam had called Doctor Porter's office in a panic and the nurse told him to let Dean rest and see if the pains built up into a pattern.

Sam had a little notebook on the bedside table and marked the time every time Dean groaned. "What a geek," Dean thought to himself.

He had been bothered by false labor pains for weeks now. Once they had made it all the way to Dr. Porter's private clinic before the pains went away and Dean felt like a fool. Dr. Porter had patted his arm and told him not to worry about it.

"It's your first," The old man had counseled. "Don't worry. When the baby's ready you'll know. When you get your first real labor pain you'll wonder how you could have ever been fooled." The doctor had pulled off his scrubs and walked them both back to the entrance.

"But he's almost a month late." Sam complained. "He's in pain most days. We both just want this to be over."

"Sam," Dr. Porter said while now patting Sam's arm. "Take it easy. First babies are notoriously late. You could have had the conception date wrong. There are just so many possibilities. If it does go on much longer we can try to induce labor but that means drugs, a lot of drugs. The baby will be affected and will most likely have to spend time in neo-natal in the hospital after he is born. It is so much better for both of you to just let it happen naturally. "

Sam nodded his head and Dean, seated in a wheelchair, had put his hand up and squeezed Sam's.

"Listen to the Doctor," Dean said. "It's going to be alright."

Now it was the middle of the night and Dean wondered if he shouldn't have gone for the induced labor. At least he wouldn't be laying here next to Sam gritting his teeth and hanging on. He finally couldn't take it anymore and when the next pain started he moaned loud enough to disturb his brother.

Sam, alerted by the groaning woke up and rolled over. "Is it time, Dean?" he whispered.

"How the hell would I know?" Dean growled. "Never done this before, have I?" Now it felt like his back was burning and he tried to rise from the bed to his feet. With the clumsy, out of balance motions that had plagued his latest month he almost rolled out of the bed to the floor.

Sam sprang up and threw off the blanket. Moving swiftly around the end of the bed he caught Dean around the chest and pulled the Omega to his feet.

"What do you need?" Sam asked. "What were you trying to do?" Sam glanced at the illuminated clock on the bedside table and made note of the time.

Dean held tight to Sam's biceps. "I thought that maybe walking around might help the pain in my back." He almost whined. "I am so tired of being in pain all the time."

"Alright, come on." Sam whispered and laid his check against Dean' head. "That might be a good idea. You want to try for the bathroom?"

While waiting for Dean Sam tried to call Dr. Porter. It was the middle of the night but Sam felt that a doctor who had spent his life delivering babies most likely would be used to these kinds of calls. He was right, Dr. Porter picked up on the third ring and listened to Sam's rapid fire explanation.

"It's all right, Sam," Dr. Porter soothed. "It happens all the time. Half of all babies are born in the dark. They have no sense of time, the little buggers. Now remember what we talked about. Calm down."

Listening to Dr. Porter, who they trusted, calmed Sam's breathing right down. Then a moan from Dean in the bathroom sent his anxiety spiking right back up. He felt like he was spinning. Again Dr. Porter calmed him down.

The Doctor asked a series of questions; what was the time between pains, had Dean's water broke, where was Dean now. Sam answered clearly, he hoped. Dr. Porter asked Sam to get Dean to walk around the house until he wanted to lie down again. "But, listen, Sam," Dr. Porter instructed, "if those pains get closer than five minutes apart get over to my house as soon as you can."

Bobby had set up a meeting with Dr. Porter after Sam told him about the other doctor's offer to buy Dean after the baby was born. Bobby had been furious and called Dr. Porter immediately. They had all met at Dr. Porter's house and were disturbed to learn that such an offer was not uncommon if the Omega in question appeared valuable. What Dr. Roarer had suggested to Sam was fairly common and a lot of young Alphas went through with it.

The Winchester's paranoia spiked along with Bobby's. No one was getting their hands on Dean. When Dean had insisted that he would deliver the baby at home so no one would know Dr. Porter offered to let them use the little private clinic he had at his home. Dr. Porter knew about Hunters and that was who he usually ended up treating in his little hidden clinic. He had never heard of a Hunter Omega before, however, and regarded Dean as a wonder of nature.

The old doctor also understood the extreme danger that Dean posed for himself and his family. He had no doubt that an Omega with Dean's skills would be imprisoned and most likely executed if he defended himself to the full limits of his abilities. Dr. Porter could see dead Alphas creating a trail right back to their little subversive group.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Sam had walked Dean up and around Bobby's house for as long as Dean could handle it. When his water broke they were standing on the front porch and Sam nearly panicked. The labor pains were only at about six minutes apart but Bobby got on the phone to Dr. Porter and begged him to let them come over early before Sam fell apart.

As soon as they arrived Dr. Porter met them at the door with a wheelchair and brought Dean back to the examination room. Sam was vibrating like a violin string and Porter glanced at Bobby. Bobby spread his arms. "I don't know which one is in worse shape, the one in labor or the one just watching."

Dr. Porter checked Dean and announced that he was dilated to 4 centimeters and there was a long way to go but now it would go faster. It would also be more painful since Dean's water had broken. The fluid acted as a shock absorber, he said. Something Dean could understand.

The doctor wrapped a baby monitor around Dean's distended gut and told them that walking would speed up the process but maybe if Dean laid down for a while he might even be able to nap, something that would help later when there was real work to be done. Sam led Dean to a hospital bed and tucked him up. Being very careful Sam climbed in behind his brother and wrapped his arms around him, rocking him a bit to distract Dean from the contractions. It was now going on 12 hours since labor had started and Dean was exhausted.

Dr. Porter shut the lights off in the little birthing room off to the side of the examination room and said he would return in about an hour to see how dilatation was progressing. Sam was surprised to find that Dean did finally doze off. He would moan in his sleep and partially awake when a contraction hit but Sam was grateful for small favors. He knew the sleep would do Dean some good.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

It was another 6 hours before Dr. Porter pronounced Dean fully dilated and they stayed on the birthing room bed. Now Dean was expected to push on demand and Sam wrapped his brother in his arms and tried to help. Dean panted and pushed and broke out in a sweat. After about an hour of pushing on demand Dean appeared to be completely spent. "I can't do this anymore, Sam. I can't keep it up."

"Sure you can. You have too. Come on Dean, you've done so well and you are so close. Just push when Dr. Porter says to." Sam murmured. Dean clenched and strained as Dr. Porter chanted "Push, push, push. You're doing fine; just push a little more, then you can rest."

"Oh God, oh God," Dean moaned. "I think he's stuck. I can't keep doing this. Why won't he come out, Sam?"

"No, no, nothing's stuck. You're doing fine, Dean." Dr. Porter answered for Sam. "It's just his head. He close to crowning now and you're almost done. Now just push when I tell you, OK?"

Dean moaned over and over. "Never coming near me again, Sam. I swear."

"Dean, push again." Dr. Porter instructed. "Bear down and keep pushing until I tell you to stop."

Dean groaned and Sam held on, rubbing a clean cloth over Dean's sweating face. "You're doing fine, Dean. Almost over; he'll be here soon."

"Sam , get him out. Why won't he come out? I'm so tired."

"Dean," Dr. Porter barked. "This is important. Stop pushing. Just push when I tell you to. I'm going to want little sharp pushes but only when I tell you to push. Do you understand?"

Sam popped his head up "Is there something wrong?"

"No, Sam. Everything's fine. The head is almost completely out. Now I'm going to get his shoulders clear and we'll be pretty much near the end." Dr. Porter answered. "OK, Dean. Don't push until I tell you too. Are you with me, Dean?"

Dean groaned again. "Just get him out. Please get him out."

"Almost done now," Sam murmured. "You'll be done very soon. Just listen to the Doctor."

Sam took a second to glance at Bobby who was sitting in a corner watching the birth. "You all right over there, Bobby?" Sam asked.

The old Hunter ran his hand down his face. ""I ain't the one doing the work, son. You got the good end there; I got the ugly one here. Just keep working. How's Dean holding up?" Bobby stood up and moved over to Dr. Porter. Bobby was to be the doctor's nurse and he had his duties to perform. He picked up a towel from a side table and waited.

Sam glanced down at Dean's straining ace. "He's great, Bobby."

"Dean," Dr. Porter called out. "You're almost done now. Can you give me a couple of small pushes?" There was a gasp from Dean and a moment later a baby's wail was heard.

Dr. Porter looked up at Sam. "Do you want to cut the cord, Sam?"

Sam looked down at Dean in his arms. He would have to put Dean's head down and untangle himself from the bed. "No, go ahead. I'm just going to go on holding Dean."

In another few minutes Dr. Porter handed over the new Winchester to Bobby who wrapped the baby in his towel and started rubbing the baby clean. The rubbing also stimulated the baby's circulatory system and baby Winchester demonstrated his unhappiness with the current situation by exercising a healthy set of lungs.

"Dean, you still there Dean?" Dr. Porter asked.

Sam replied. "I'm not sure. I think he's awake just really tired.'

"Dean, the next thing you'll feel is the afterbirth coming out; nothing to worry about." Dr. Porter finally stood up from his little stool. He stood and stretched and lifted a pan over to the side of the instrument table.

He stood looking down at the new baby and whispered to Bobby. Bobby nodded and lifted the child, bringing the baby over to Dean. "Here, the doc suggested that you might be able to do something about all this yelling." Bobby said and proceeded to set the baby on Dean's chest.

Sam smiled and realized that maybe the baby was looking for a nipple. He moved Dean's arm up to support the child and helped the baby's sucking lips find the teat and fasten on.

That brought Dean awake. "What the hell?" he yelped then realized that the room had suddenly gone quiet and his son was happily sucking away.

"Fine, OK, just this once." Dean murmured at the baby. "Just don't get too used to it buddy boy."


	3. Chapter 3- Family Ties

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Winchesters and other SPN characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW. This story is being written for Entertainment only, not money

**Trapped**

Chapter 3 – Family Ties

It was a week after the delivery and Sam and Dean were back at Bobby's house with their son, Tristan. The boy was a healthy 8 pound bundle of noise and demands; perfectly capable of letting his desires known. Dean was sleep deprived and exhausted. As much as he hated it the only sure way to get Tris to stop crying was to attach him to a nipple.

Even though Dean's first words to his son were "don't get used to it" Tris had his own opinion of his birthparent's responsibilities. The baby liked to suck while listening to Dean's heartbeat. It was a safe, warm and familiar place in the cold, noisy world. The baby would coo and fall asleep attached to Dean's aching nipple..

Dean paced and rocked Tristan, hoping to be able to put the baby in his crib and maybe get a little sleep. Sam would be home in the afternoon after school and Tristan always woke up for Sam. There was a lot to do once Tristan was off Dean's chest; laundry and cooking and cleaning but Dean craved sleep more than food and he fell, quietly, into bed. To hell with an Omega's traditional chores, let Sam take up the slack. Dean lay on the bed on his stomach, curled his hands under his pillow, his right hand on his knife handle and fell immediately into a deep sleep.

The hours passed slowly and the first noise in the house was Sam coming back from Sioux Falls. He removed his boots at the door and checked the house's inhabitants quietly. Tristan was in his crib, safe and warm and drooling on his pillow. Dean was passed out on their bed, snoring softly. Sam smiled at his little family and padded down stairs to the kitchen.

Bobby came in from the shop and met Sam in the kitchen. Both men were as quiet as possible and Sam grabbed a bowl of cereal, Bobby a beer and they both went out to sit on the porch in the afternoon sun. It was a rare moment of peace in the Winchester's lives and Sam hoped it would continue. The only problem in Sam's life was his partner would have nothing to do with him. Dean had stuck by his threat to not let Sam near him again. Sam was waiting his brother out. He knew when Dean's heat came on he wouldn't be able to refuse the comfort that Sam could offer.

The two men relaxing on the front porch were completely unaware that they were being watched. On a small rise some distance off Bobby's property a man crouched low with a pair of high powered binoculars pressed to his face.

John Winchester had initially refused to believe that his son Sam was involved with an Omega bitch. John hated Bobby for getting Sam away from him all those years ago and now John felt completely betrayed by Sam. No Winchester needed an Omega to complete their lives. No Omega was going to bear John's grandchildren. These were the rules that John lived by.

When he had been approached by the Omega slavers about the possibility of gaining access to Sam's Omega John had been stunned. He knew nothing about a pregnant Omega or the birth of a child. He was assured that the information was from a reputable source, a doctor who had cared for Sam's Omega during the pregnancy.

By that doctor's estimation the child should have been born within the past month. If the child was born alive or dead was not of any importance. The amount of money that the Omega was worth shocked John Winchester. If he knew the Omegas were worth that much he would have kept his older son years ago and made sure that Dean had become pregnant. John would have seen to that himself.

Evidently the first child was the key factor that increased an Omega's value unbelievably. A successful birth indicated the abomination had grown a vagina. John was repulsed by the idea but his cut of the sale price was too enticing to turn down. It resulted in him sitting in the prickly weeds in the sun waiting to see this prized Omega and planning a kidnapping.

John momentarily wondered if kidnapping was the proper word. Maybe he should think of it more like cattle rustling. He smiled. That's all these Omegas were, right? They could be taken to auction like cattle. Sam deserved no consideration after his betrayal but he was young. If there was a child involved Sam could buy himself another Omega to tend to the child and warm his bed.

The new Omega wouldn't be that expensive if Sam lowered his sights a bit. Maybe he could even consider a real female to be mother to his child. John thought he might even be doing Sam a favor.

John went on alert as the screen door behind Sam's head moved. The door opened and another man walked out on to the porch, yawning and stretching. John fell back on his ass in shock when it recognized the other man's face. It was Dean. Sam's Omega was Dean. John shook in anger.

Dean was alive and had evidently seduced his own brother. John's anger and disgust mounted from his frozen heart to his throat and threatened to choke him. Now he was more than ready to capture and sell Sam's Omega. John thought for a moment about just killing Dean outright but the thought of the money stopped his hand on its way to his gun.

John didn't know who he blamed more for screwing with his life; Dean for seducing his own brother, Sam for giving into lust and fathering his brother's child or Bobby Singer for giving shelter to the unnatural pair. John wished he could kill them all. If there was a living child he would take great joy in killing it also. The product of incest with an Omega mother didn't deserve to exist.

Getting over the shock John started scanning the Salvage Yard, looking for a way in for the slavers. If he kept watch and designed a plan he would be earning his share. Just forcing himself to sit here and track the movements of the Yard's inhabitants made John fell like he would be earning his cut.

If he could hold down his bile every time he saw Dean he was willing to sit out here for days; learning the patterns of life in Bobby's house. He needed to know when Dean was most likely to be alone. He debated the pros and cons of warning the slavers about Dean's training. This would be no helpless, mewling Omega bitch, compliant and weak.

This was a trained Hunter. It would be very likely that Dean would have at at least a knife if not a gun on him. Someone could get killed, in spite of any silly law about Omega's not going armed.

The slavers would not want to damage the Omega. They might take turns raping him but they wouldn't want to lower the Omega's value. That pretty face and sleek body would be left unmarked. It most likely would have to be a silent attack. Perhaps the slavers had tranq guns. There were lots of ways to bring down unsuspecting prey

John set himself up with a notebook and worked on more camouflage for his observation post. He had hunted monsters for years; had spent day after day lying in wait for a plan to come together. Stalking Sam's little incestuous group wouldn't be a problem.

John thought that after Dean was captured and the slavers worked on him for a while John would like to attend the eventual auction. He wanted to see Dean bound and humiliated on a slave platform. He evaded the thought deep down inside he just wanted another long look at Dean's naked body.

He imagined being allowed to join in the eventual rapes, remembering how broken Dean had been after John had raped him all those years ago. A thrill ran though the Hunter's body. Now that Dean had a vagina John wondered what that would feel like. In all these fantasies John never once realized that he was the monster, not his sons.

He would only attend the auction so that he was sure that the slavers gave him his rightful cut of the final price. This was how John Winchester justified to himself the destruction of his last blood relatives; the destruction of his own sons.


	4. Chapter 4- Attacked

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Winchesters and other SPN characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW. This story is being written for Entertainment only, not money

**Trapped**

Chapter 4 – Attacked

That evening after dinner the three men sat in Bobby's living room and watched T.V. Dean sat on the couch with Sam, Tristan firmly attaché to an ever leaking nipple. Sam leaned over to run his hand over Tristan's soft, fine hair.

"How's he doing, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Fat and happy." Dean replied. "If I could ever get him off my nipple I'd be happy too."

"Don't be mean." Sam murmured. "Tristan loves you." Sam draped an arm behind Dean's shoulders and nuzzled into his neck. "I'd like to love you too."

"Horny, freaking teenager." Dean snorted. "I told you, never again."

"Come on, Dean." Sam whispered. "There's lots of ways you could make me happy. You want to keep me happy, don't you?" Sam started running a big hand up and down the inside of Dean's thigh.

They heard a huff out of Bobby at his desk. "If you two are going to start something I'd like it if you hauled yourselves out of here. You have a perfectly good bed. Go use it."

Sam stood up and pulled his brother and son up with him. "Come on." Sam blew warm puffs of air into Dean's ear. "Tristan's almost asleep. Let's go put him in his cradle."

Sam pushed Dean toward the stairs with a hand on the Omega's ass. Dean wavered. He loved both his son and his brother. He did want to not only make his brother happy, on a deep instinctive level he wanted to please his Alpha too. The continual argument between his Alpha type personality and his Omega biology kept him perpetually at war with himself.

At the back of the house the Winchesters arrived in the nursery. Tristan had drifted off to sleep, still lapping at the leaking nipple but curled into his crib happily with a plastic nipple instead of a real one as Dean deftly made the switch. He stood over the crib smiling down at his son. In spite of everything Dean was in love with his son. The child made all the grief, the years spent running and hiding, almost worth it.

Sam pulled at his brother, leading him quietly to the door. Dean knew he now had another man to satisfy and Sam would want more than a nipple to suck. Sam was going to make demands. Dean felt his body heat up and his imagination wandered down some well-worn paths. He had sworn 'never again' but he knew that he wanted sex as much as his brother. Here it was, in front of him; a beautiful Alpha, all hot and ready to take him.

Once inside their bedroom Sam closed the door, locking out the world. He ran his hand up under Dean's shirt, stripping it off over the Omega's head then ran his hands on the beautiful curve of Dean's back; not stopping even when he hit Dean's waistband. Sam was hot and bothered; he was almost 17 and for the next few years would be at his sexual peak. He'd ride Dean's ass every night and twice a day if he could get his Omega to cooperate.

Now there was the additional attraction of Dean's newly form vagina. Sam wanted at all the goodies.

Sam's hand continued past the waistband and took a tight grip on a plump ass cheek. Dean half-heartedly tried to push his oversized brother away but knew it was a lost cause. Sam wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled the Omega closer.

"Come on Dean, give in. It's nice when you cooperate but if you'd like to play a bit I can do that too."

Sam breathed into his brother's ear then pulled the smaller man around and pushed Dean on the bed.

Holding himself up over Dean's body with one arm he pulled at the Omega's jeans with the other. In a moment Dean's jeans were at his knees. He was wearing nothing underneath. He fought back but was giving in to his own body's cravings. Sam held his wrists over his head in one large hand and stripped Dean naked with the other.

Dean could feel his crotch slick up and he was beginning to leak. His mouth said "No, get off" but his body was saying that he lied. Sam flipped him over and pushed him up on his knees. Now he was elevated for ease of access but still fruitlessly wigged and fought.

Sam leaned over and pinned him to the bed. "You want to play rape, we can play rape." Sam whispered then ran his free hand up and down from Dean's back door over the lips of his vagina to his cock. Sam started jerking his brother off and Dean froze.

Sam let go only long enough to get rid of his own clothes and rubbed his cock in Dean's juices. He used a knee to push Dean's legs further apart and he slid home in his brother's cunt. He stripped Dean's cock in rhythm with his thrusts and Dean gave in.

Dean felt like his whole world consisted of his crotch and the sensations from it. He wanted more and harder and raised his ass to deepen the angle and spread his legs as far as he could. Sam wrapped his free hand over a shoulder and held on, pulling Dean down onto his ridged cock. Dean wrapped his hands in the sheets.

The bed was bouncing and creaking. Dean was so far inside his own head and so focused on Sam's pounding that he couldn't even hear the noise they were making. Sam was screwing Dean into the mattress, a cliché that Dean had heard but never believed until it was happening to him. Finally Sam lost rhythm and moaned. "I'm coming. Ready. Come with me, Dean."

It was all nerves responding and lights going off behind his eyes and vision whiting out and Dean had his first double orgasm, both male and female. Time stood still while Sam emptied himself into his brother's body then both men collapsed. Sam rolled to the side, gasping for air. Dean rubbed his thighs together, chasing after a final sensation, a last thrill.

Dean threw out a hand and it landed on Sam's sweat soaked belly. "We are so doing that again." Dean gasped. "Holy hell, that was good."

San snorted. "Damn right we're doing that again. I'm not giving it up now." He thrust a hand into Dean's crotch and ran his fingers through Dean's juices. "All slicked up and open. Give me a little while and I'll be ready to go again."

As their minds began to clear of the post-coital ringing they both heard unexpected noises from down stairs. Bobby was shouting and suddenly a gun was fired. Sam leaped out of the bed and grabbed his jeans. Throwing Dean's at him he ordered "Go to Tristan. I'll see what's going on."

Sam grabbed at the gun they kept in the dresser and headed for the stairs, throwing the door open behind him. Dean pulled on his jeans and ran for Tristan's room. He heard Sam yelling now and, to his horror, he heard John Winchester's raised and angry voice.

"Somebody go get the slut." John yelled and Dean knew that was more than one invader. He stopped at Tristan's door and turned the lock, securing the door. He looked for a weapon realizing how much they had slacked off, feeling comfortable and safe in Bobby's house. He could hear feet pounding on the stairs and Sam's shouts. More shots went off.

He remembered that Sam's baseball bat was in their closet and he ran back toward their room.

A couple of men ran down the corridor at him. One of them was yelling, "Come here, bitch." Dean felt a hand jerk at his elbow and he swing a fist while turning, a good old roundhouse right that knocked the first guy on his ass. The second guy tripped over his fallen partner and stumbled into the wall.

Dean made it into their room and slammed and locked the door. He hoped it would give him enough time to get to the bat. Just as he found it the door started to shake as it was pounded and kicked. When it finally broke open Dean was standing on the opening side with his bat. The first guy though the door got a face full.

Blood flew into the air along with a couple of teeth. Time seemed to slow down and each second stretched out endlessly. It was like a major accident and Dean could see every detail. The first guy went down and the second one hesitated on the threshold. He appeared confused. Maybe an aggressive Omega was outside his prior experience. He backed up quickly into the hall.

Dean drew the bat back over his shoulder and charged the man. He swung at his head and missed. He used the momentum to spin around and the bat landed on the guy's upper thigh. The resulting crack echoed in the hallway and the attacker backed up and lost his balance. Dean assumed the guy's leg was numb from the blow.

Dean swung again and the man raised his arm to defect the blow. Another satisfying crack resounded and Dean was fairly confident he had broken the guy's arm. There were more gunshots from below and Dean's target scrambled to his feet. Semi dragging his leg the man fled for the stairs.

He hit the stop of the stair and ran right into Sam coming up. Sam grabbed him and jerked, throwing the guy down the stairway. "You OK?" Sam yelled.

"I'm fine. Let's move." Dean yelled back. "Tristan's locked in. Let's go get these guys."

The Winchesters leaped down the stairs as quickly as possible. At the bottom they landed in Bobby's wreck of a house. The front door was open and they could see Bobby standing on the porch, his rifle at his shoulder. John Winchester's car was backing down Bobby's driveway at full speed.

The boys caught their breath. "There's still one up stairs on the floor." Dean said. "He's either going to be out for a while or he's dead. I got him full in the face with a baseball bat."

Bobby came back in the house, settled his hat on his head and put down his gun. He tried to pull the damaged outside door closed behind him. "Good for you." He responded. "If the bastard's not dead we'll find out who sent him. Your damned father brought them here hiding in the back of his car. Bastard almost shot me. I'm pretty sure I winged him back. Asshole, bringing raiders to my house."

"Sorry Bobby," Dean said. "We'll fix this place up and get out of here."

"The hell you will." Bobby snapped. "This just became personal. Didn't you hear me? The bastard shot at me. I'm calling Sheriff Mills."


End file.
